Phineas y Pez
by xXPlayGuyXx
Summary: Phineas y Ferb deciden ir por una nueva Mascota,pero al adentrarse en una pecera conocerán a 3 peces adolescentes que les serán conocidos...


**Holaaaaas,aquí xXChicoJuegoXx (?) con otra de sus locuras :D,bueno,esta vez combinaré a los Hermanastros más divertidos con los Peces más Locos :D Todo se me ocurrió ayer xD! Como sea,disfrútenlo!**

**Nota:**El nombre sé que les será extraño,quedaría mejor el juego de Palabras _''Fishneas and Ferb''_ Pero es lo mejor que se me ocurrió xD Por cierto,no sé por qué,pero al guardar el documento Borra algunas palabras por lo que algunas frases no tendrán sentido,como el disclaimer de abajo:

**Disclaimer:**Ninguno de los personajes de ninguna de estas series me personajes de Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a los Genios Dan Povenmire y Jeff Marsh (Mwa Ha Ha,ya saben por qué xD.) y los de Pecezuelos pertenecen a Noah Z. Jones.

**Mash-Up de los Créditos Iniciales.**

Llegan las vacaciones,y vuela el Verano

La escuela se acerca,¡Terrible!

Y un problema que siempre,parece cercano

Es como pasarlo increible...

¡COMO ESTO!

¡Lala Lala! (Lala Lala)

¡Lala Lala! (Lala Lala)

¡Lala Lala! (Lala Lala)

¡Lala Lala! (Lala Lala)

¡Uno,dos Tres! ¡Quien golpea es un Pez!

¡Cuatro,cinco,Seis! ¡Siete,llegas tarde Apúrate!

¡Ocho,Nueve Diez,un secreto Guardaré!

(Mismo Ritmo)

Podrás Tener,Muchas horas de diversión

(Ritmo normal)

La escuela Tardará

¡No busques más pues Phineas y Ferb lo van a demostrar!

¡A Bailar! ¡Se Acabó!

¡POR HOY TERMINÓ!

**''Una Gran Idea''**

En el Patio Flynn-Fletcher,bajo la sombra de un gran árbol,como es de esperarse,se encuentra...¿Sólo un Ornitorrinco? Esto no es común,normalmente nuestros héroes Phineas Flynn y Ferb Fletcher se encuentran relajados por allí pensando en que hacer ese día,pero no esa vez.¿Por qué? Pues en esta ocasión se encuentran contemplando una pecera vacía en su habitación,la cuál siempre logra verse cuando esta última se muestra en la serie.

-Vaya Ferb,¿Recuerdas cuando Doradito nadaba por aquí feliz y sin preocupaciones? Me pregunto donde estará...-Recordaba melancólicamente el Pelirrojo.

Enseguida,podemos ver una bolsa con agua y un pez dorado en el estómago de un tiburón,el pez se hecha un gas.

-Sería bueno tener otro.¿No? Ya sabes,alguien que sepa lo que hacemos,recuerda que Perry siempre desaparece sin razón alguna.-Phineas seguía hablando

Justo en eso,el Agente P se encuentra en su guarida encendiendo la pantalla,para que aparezca su jefe:El Mayor Monograma.

-Hola Agente P,escucha con Atención,el Dr. Doofenshmirtz miró la hora en su reloj,¿Por qué le interesaba?Debes ir a su guarida malvada e investigar la investigación investigativa.-Decía el uniformado (Y Despantalonado) hombre de la pantalla.

El Agente P mira de forma sarcástica a ,¡Ese hombre sospecha de Doofenshmirtz por CUALQUIER COSA! El Agente P rodea sus ojos y se va en su Ornito-deslizador. (?)

Mientras tanto,Phineas y Ferb decidieron ir a comprar un nuevo Pez Dorado.

-¡Adios Mamá!¡Iremos a comprar otro pez dorado!- Se despedía el Cabeza de Nacho de su jefa.

-Bien,no olviden que tienen que cuidar de é iré a tocar con mi Trío de Jazz.-Decía la muy Ridiculamente despreocupada madre.

En eso,al abrir la puerta de su jardín,los hermanastros lograron ver a sus 3 mejores/peores amigos.Élla era una morocha con un moño en la cabeza y ropa completamente fuera de moda.Él era un Bravucón con dientes muy mal cuidados y el último era,un Nerd Hindú a muy notable simple vista.

-¡Hola!-Dijeron los 3 al unísono. -¿Qué están Haciendo?- Pregunta la Primera.

-Nos dirigíamos a la tienda _''Budz Mascotas'' _Para comprar un nuevo Pez Dorado.-Responde Phineas.

-¡De Lujo!-Exclamaba Isabella.

-¿Podemos Ir?-Se ilusionaba el Hindú.

-Quiero ir al Baño :D- Finalizaba Buford.

-¡Claro!- Respondió Phineas.

-Hola Niños.-

-Hola Señora Flynn-Fletcher.-

-Adios Niños.-

-Adios Señora Flynn-Fletcher.- Fué la conversación que entablaron Linda y los amigos de Phineas y Ferb antes de que la primera se fuera.-

-Tu madre es una callejera.-Opinó Buford-¡NUNCA Está en casa!-

-Sí,Así es.-Respondió Ferb Fletcher.

Mientras Tanto,en la Tienda a la que pronto irían Phineas y los demás,había un cartel que decía _''Budz Mascotas:Solo por hoy,Una al Precio de Dos.''_

Adentro,podíamos ver al Vendedor en un encuentro de Zumos Luchadores contra un Perro. Y en Una Pecera,podíamos ver una suerte de escuela con un Cartel que daba a Notar:''Secundaría Agua Fresca'' Adentro,un Pez gordo y Canoso,Peliazul tocaba el timbre de la Hora del Almuerzo,el Segundo Período había terminado. Y de un Aula de Clases salían 3 peces aparentemente adolescentes. Uno tenía cabello de dinosaurio,y era color otro tenía una camisa a rayas verde y un peinado Afro.y la otra,era Pelirroja y tenía un estilo que daba a notar fácilmente que se pasó 3 horas frente al espejo.

-Y Bueno,¿Qué fácil estaba el examen,no?-Opina Milo Fishtooth

-Milo,tu no respondiste nada.-Le hace ver su hermano,Oscar Fishtooth.

-Sí,pero hubiera sido fácil.-Presumía el primero.

-A ti como te fue Bea?,¿Bea?- Oscar nota que la chica no responde ya que está contemplando embobada a Steve Jackson

-No me agrada ese Sujeto.-Se queja el Afro.-Ven Milo,almorzemos nosotros.-Le dice Oscar a su hermano,y los dos se dirigen al casino escolar,al que no logran llegar ya que se les aparece el Capitán del equipo de Fú Pulpo Musculoso con una Gorra volteada.

-Ay,no.-Dice Milo.

Mientras tanto,en Danville...

_¡Doofenshmirtz Malvados y Asociados!_

El Agente P llega al Edificio en su Deslizador solo para quedar inmóvil en una especie de rayo láser con deslizador y eso se aparece el Científico,el cuál nota la presencia del Mamífero.

-¡Perry El Ornitorrinco! ¡Qué esperada sorpresa!Y por esperada quiero decir...¡COMPLETAMENTE PERADA!Oye,espera...-El Dr. D se da cuenta de su error Gramatical.

-Como sea,te explicaré mi plan,hoy compré en la tienda _''Budz Mascotas'' _una pecera llena ya que como te dije anteriormente quería una mascota. Pero al observarlo con cuidado descubrí...¡Que eran Inteligentes! Por lo tanto creé ¡El Hipnotizainador Acuático! Ya sé que he construido varias eces maquinas para lavar cerebros,gente,palomas,termitas,monos,etc. Pero ¡Este! Además de solo controlar a las criaturas marinas,¡No tiene opción de reversa!¡Ni botón de Auto-Destrucción,es de una tecnología muy avanzada la cual TÚ jamás podrás alterar para arruinar mis planes! Aunque d hecho eso fue rebundante si estás atrapado...-El Científico descubre su perdida de tiempo.

**¡Phineas,Ferb,Isabella,Buford y Baljeet se dirigen a _''Budz Mascotas'',El Dr.D le planea lavar el cerebro a todas las criaturas submarinas,Bea está contemplando a Steve Jackson y Oscar y Milo están en problemas.¿Qué pasará? ¿Cómo se conocerán todos? ¡Descúbranlo en el Proximo Episodio de Phineas y Pez:Bienvenidos a Agua Fresca!_**

**_xXPlayGuyXx Fuera,¡Guerra!_**


End file.
